Letters
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Different letters that House sends to Cuddy after that she leaves. He expresses his true feelings and sends her lyrics on how he feels as well. Huddy -- Hope you guys like it. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Here are various' letters and songs that House sends to Cuddy after missing her very badly. This first song is Away In Silence by Creed, one of the best artists ever. Enjoy.

.

House POV. 

Dear Lisa,

I know it's been a while that I've thought of you. Truth be told, I didn't want to think of you, Lisa Cuddy. It causes me too much pain to think of you, because you left me. You left me for what seems to be an eternity. But in the real world, it's only been a couple of years. 2 years too many, since the day you woke up and decided you had had enough of this life and left. My love for you is holding me hostage in its own prison. I'm slowly dying from our distance. I'm trapped and I just wish you'd come back. Just come back and be with me. I begged you to stay. I pleaded and bent my knees, but you still left me there. And you walked away in silence. I asked you not to give up on love and us, but you refused to listen. But I guess it's the horrible price I have to pay, or the sacrifice I have to buy.

No smile has been on your face, only the tears that you let escape. I know I've hurt you but I swear, I'm not the man I used to be. I've changed. I have given you space. Too much space to my liking but I gave it to you. Because I knew you needed it. So I ask you again to not give up on us and just come back. You may think I do not know where you are, but I do. You are in my heart but I lost you somewhere in there. If only I could find you again, because you are in too deep, you see? If only you could see right through me and give me back the key that locks my heart. So I'm begging you please. I know you have your reasons to keep it, so get your revenge, but you're wasting your time. This separation will cost me my life, because I can't stand to live another day without you. I hope each night that you will come back home, and realized that you're tired of this fight and find my love still burning bright. But I wish you good luck picking up all the pieces that have fallen down since you've caused them to shatter and fall to the ground. I just miss you so. Even though, you walked away in silence and left my life with no more sense.

So I give you lyrics to a song. You always said I had trouble expressing my feeling, well lyrics might say more.

_You walked away in silence _

_You walked away to breathe _

_Stopped and turned around to say goodbye to me _

_I'm pleading as your leaving I'm begging you stay _

_I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed _

_I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed _

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love _

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love _

_If my life is the price, then my life it will cost _

_Now that I'm picking up the pieces see the pain that I have caused _

_It's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost _

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love _

_Don't you walk away in silence... _

_In tears you counted reasons _

_Tears covered you it seemed _

_Face down screaming "God help me please" _

_I'm pleading as your leaving; I'm begging you to stay _

_I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed _

_I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed _

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love _

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love _

_If my life is the price, then my life it will cost _

_It will cost my life _

_Now that I'm picking up the pieces see the pain that I have caused _

_It's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost _

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love _

_Don't you walk away in silence _

_Please come back to me _

_Don't you walk away in silence _

_I'm not the man I used to be! _

_Well I pray that tomorrow you'll be home _

_We can rebuild and forever we can go on _

_Go on, and go on _

_We can go on, well I pray that tomorrow you'll be home _

_Look at horizons and let the light bring you home, bring you home _

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love _

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love _

_If my life is the price, then my life it will cost _

_Now that I'm picking up the pieces see the pain that I have caused _

_It's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost _

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love _

_Don't walk away in silence _

_Please don't walk away _

_Don't you walk away in silence _

_I'm not the man I used to be!_

_**SEND. **_

_._


	2. Chapter 2

Letter 2. (Song: If you're gonna leave by Emerson Hart)

Dear Lisa,

There's a lot I want to say to you. Maybe even too much that I want to say but I'll go with what I get. I know you think of me as a fool, a player and all of those things but deep down, I'm not. But it doesn't matter how hard I try, you'll never back down your guard. I guess, after all of this, I really am a lie in disguise. You pretend to be strong and so bullet proof but under that professional attire that you try so hard to keep, lies the real you. You try and show your persona as bullet proof. I just have one question. Did you have a doubt for my love for you, or did you have a doubt of your love for me? Did you hesitate to leave? Maybe I'm not the one, for you. If you're gonna leave, I told myself so long ago, then you better go. But I haven't kept my word. I haven't moved on, not quite yet. But now I woke up and decided that I wasn't gonna waste anymore time. So you have two ways you can run to. Me, or the forgetful path. But I I'm not going to waste my days on what might've been. Either way, you better hurry, because time is running out. The clock is ticking. Because, forever isn't lasting. But maybe a ring can show eternity with the vows that are proposed. But if you say that we're over. Then it's done. Maybe I'm just not the one…

_Maybe i'm the joker _

_Maybe i'm the fool in your eyes _

_Maybe i'm the weak one _

_Maybe i'm a lie in disguise _

_Maybe i'm angry _

_Cause i'm the one whos always wrong _

_Maybe i'm not the one whos so strong _

_But did ya think about it _

_Did ya pull it in and pull out _

_Could you live without me _

_Did you ever really have a doubt _

_But do you understand it baby _

_When you say its over its done _

_Maybe i'm not the one _

_So If you're gonna Leave _

_Ya you better get going _

_Cause I ain't wasting no more time _

_What ya did and what ya didn't _

_So if you're gonna leave _

_Ya you better start running _

_Cause I ain't wasting no more time _

_What it might have been _

_We can stand on reason _

_We can fight about all the things _

_This isn't for forever _

_This is more than a wedding ring _

_But do you understand it baby _

_When you say its over its done _

_Maybe i'm not the one _

_So If you're gonna Leave _

_Ya you better get going _

_Cause I ain't wasting no more time _

_What I did and what I didn't _

_So if you're gonna leave _

_Ya you better start running _

_Cause I ain't wasting no more time _

_Whoa did it happen again _

_The things that you wanted _

_for being a friend _

_How did it happen again _

_Just look onward baby _

_cause some day you might need a friend _

_So If you're gonna Leave _

_Ya you better get going _

_Cause I ain't wasting no more time _

_What We did and what we didn't _

_So if you're gonna leave _

_Ya you better start running _

_Cause I ain't wasting no more time _

_I ain't wasting no more time _

_What it might have been_

_**SEND.**_

_._


	3. Chapter 3

Letter 3. (Song: Who am I to say by Hope)

Dear Lisa,

This is the last one. The last you'll hear of me, so I want you to tell you what's in my mind and what's on my heart.

You are my one and only, my soul mate. You're my best friend, the one who has been beside me. The one who's been through it all. I don't know if after all of these years I made the right call. I've been waiting for too long. After you left, you took part of my heart, part of my life and part of my mind. So only a half of me is resting and it's still looking for its other half. Maybe I've been wrong to think that you've been loving me all along. I'm no longer as strong. I need you to pull me back up, but I'm still wondering if you need me at all. I am now telling you the truth on the other side of the booth. But I feel free to say what I finally have inside and feel in no need to hide. I know I have lied and denied but not anymore. I love you. I love you…I love you more than life. But even after 22 years, I'm still confused. And my heart feels so used. So who am I to say that you love me too?

I don't know anything but that still I love you.

_Love of my life, my soulmate _

_You're my best friend _

_Part of me like breathing _

_Now half of me is left _

_Don't know anything at all _

_Who am I to say you love me _

_I don't know anything at all _

_And who am I to say you need me _

_Color me blue I'm lost in you _

_Don't know why I'm still waiting _

_Many moons have come and gone _

_Don't know why I'm still searching _

_Don't know anything at all _

_And who am I to say you love me _

_I don't know anything at all _

_And who am I to say you need me _

_Hmmm hmmm mmm _

_Uhhh oohhh aahhh _

_Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh _

_Now you're a song I love to sing _

_Never thought it feels so free _

_Now I know what's meant to be _

_And that's okay with me _

_But who am I to say you love me _

_And who am I to say you need me _

_And who am I to say you love me _

_Mmmm hmmm _

_I don't know anything at all _

_And who am I to say you love me _

_I don't know anything at all _

_And who am I to say you need me _

_I don't know anything at all _

_I don't know anything at all _

_I don't know anything at all _

_I don't know anything at all_

_**SEND.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know what to do for the last chapter, so that's why I took so long to update. Anyway, hope you like it.

.

Return Letter (song by Whitney Houston)

Greg, I didn't know if I should respond or not, because it causes me too much pain to respond. I'm lost and I need to find my way back. You hurt me so many times and I need to get that confidence back. I know I can trust you but I don't know if I can trust myself. But I just wanted to tell you that I will be back someday. I promise it will be soon and when I do, we will be together, at last. But for now, please, I'm begging, wait a little longer. I think about you all the time. And I will always love you. I'm forever yours.

_If I _

_Should stay _

_I would only be in your way _

_So I'll go _

_But I know _

_I'll think of you every step of _

_the way _

_And I... _

_Will always _

_Love you, oohh _

_Will always _

_Love you _

_You _

_My darling you _

_Mmm-mm _

_Bittersweet _

_Memories _

_That is all I'm taking with me _

_So good-bye _

_Please don't cry _

_We both know I'm not what you _

_You need _

_And I... _

_Will always love you _

_I... _

_Will always love you _

_You, ooh _

_I hope _

_life treats you kind _

_And I hope _

_you have all you've dreamed of _

_And I wish you joy _

_and happiness _

_But above all this _

_I wish you love _

_And I... _

_Will always love you _

_I... _

_Will always love you _

_I, I will always love _

_You.... _

_You _

_Darling I love you _

_I'll always _

_I'll always _

_Love _

_You.. _

_Ooh _

_SEND._


End file.
